Marriage Proposals and Baby Names
by mspink93
Summary: Sonny raised her eyebrows at him. “Well then Chad, what would you name your daughter?”' oneshot


**Hey guys!!**

**This plot idea also just came to me while I was trying to get to sleep one night. It's like stories write themselves in my head at that time of night lol.**

**Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you would review!!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC**

(-)

"Sonny, we're here," Connie Munroe said as she pulled up in front of the community centre. She shut off the engine and turned to face her daughter. "Remember, be careful, ok?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mom, how hard can it be? All I have to do is look after a few kids. What's the worst that could happen?" she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

Connie sighed. "Alright then honey. See you later. I'll come back and pick you up at the end of the day, ok?"

"Alright Mom. Bye!" Sonny slipped out of the car and shut the door behind her. She bent down to look through the open window and waved. "Love you Mom! See you later!" She kept waving as the car pulled away and drove off, dropping her arm only when she couldn't see it anymore. Then, sighing, she turned on her heel and headed inside the building.

It was officially summer vacation, which meant that Sonny was finished shooting So Random! for the next two months. At first, she was excited about having some time off, just to relax and watch TV, or go to the beach. However, about two weeks into her vacation, she began to feel bored and restless; her mother was away at work, she was an only child, and all of her friends already had other plans. So, Sonny had decided to get a second job, just for the summer.

Today was her first day running the day care at the community centre. All of the mothers and fathers who were taking courses over the summer dropped their kids at the day care, and it was Sonny's job to keep them entertained and safe until they were able to go home again. She was actually pretty excited about this job. Not only was the money great, but she got to play with children, and Sonny loved kids. And really, how could she not? They were just too cute!!

The air condition in the community centre hit Sonny full force as she pushed open the glass doors. It was a welcome change from the harsh weather outside, and she pulled the rubber band out of her hair to keep her neck warm.

"Wow," she murmured, walking down the halls. This place was huge, and had just about everything. There was a pool, a couple tennis courts and even a library. Vending machines peppered the hallways, making sure that no one ever went hungry as long as they were in here.

"Ms. Munroe?"

Sonny squeaked and then turned around. "Yes?" she asked the plump woman who stood behind there, regarding her with interest over the tops of wire rimmed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Margot. Welcome to your first day on the job. The kids will be arriving soon, so why don't we head down to the main day care centre?"

Sonny nodded and scratched the back of her neck. "Sure, ok. Let's go."

As they walked, Margot filled Sonny in on the most basic rules of the day care: no swearing, no violence, and most importantly, keep your eyes on the kids at all times. By the time that they reached the day care centre, there were already some kids there, and Sonny felt pumped. She could do this!!

"Sonny, this is Erica, Peter and Sapphire. Guys, this is Sonny, she's going to be your – "

"Oh my gosh!!" Sapphire squealed, jumping up and down. Her bright green eyes were shining and her auburn ponytail was bobbing wildly. "That's Sonny Munroe!! That's Sonny Munroe!! Oh my gosh, I LOVE you on So Random!. It's my all-time favourite show!! "

Sonny smiled at the little girl. "Awww, thanks, Sapphire."

Erica looked at Sonny through narrowed eyes. "Ugh, I hate that show. It's way too...funny. Where's the drama, the excitement, the catfights?"

"Ohhhh....let me guess," Sonny turned to Erica. "You follow Mackenzie Falls, don't you?"

The girl's eyes widened. "OF COURSE I do!! That is the best show ever!! And Chad Dylan Cooper is so hot!"

"What?!?" Sapphire cried. She let go of Sonny's hand and turned to face Erica, her fists on her hips. "How can you like that drama-filled garbage more than So Random!? That show is classic humour, Mackenzie Falls makes no sense!!"

"Of course Mackenzie Falls makes sense, maybe you just aren't smart enough to understand it!" Erica shot back. She flipped her wavy, black hair over her shoulder. "So Random! is So Stupid!."

"Girls, girls, stop it!!" Sonny cried, stepping between them. "Look, it's ok to like different TV shows, alright? But Erica, So Random! is not stupid, and Sapphire, Mackenzie Falls is not garbage, ok? Both of the shows are great, and fun, and awesome, ok?"

"Fine," Erica huffed, crossing her arms.

Sapphire glanced at Sonny and then smiled. "Of course," she said, and then grabbed Sonny's hand once more. "Can we go and play now?"

"Ummm, not just yet, ok? I want to get to know everyone a little better first. I mean, I'm going to be with you guys everyday for the summer, so why don't we all just get to know each other first?" Sonny looked down at the little girl at her side. "Alright?"

Sapphire, still completely star-struck, nodded her head and tightened her grip on Sonny's hand. "Sure. Well, I'm Sapphire, and So Random! is my favourite show!!"

Sonny laughed. "Really? I had no idea," she looked pointedly at the girl's Nico&Grady T-shirt and Tawni headband. Sapphire followed her gaze and then started to giggle herself. Soon, all of the children, even Erica, was laughing.

"So, what about you?" Sonny nodded towards Peter. "Tell us a little bit about yourself."

Peter, an adorable little boy with wavy blonde hair, smiled at Sonny, showing off his dimples. "I really like So Random! too. And you're my favourite actress on the show. I think you're really pretty. Prettier than Tawni, even."

"Thanks, Peter," Sonny ruffled his hair. "But don't let Tawni hear you say that, or else she'll have a fit!"

"Hey, Sonny, can I ask you something?" Peter asked, his face serious.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?"

"Will you marry me?" He finished his proposal with a wide smile, showing off his dimples once more.

Before Sonny could even reply to his question, the familiar voice of a certain three named jerk-throb met her ears.

"Awwww, Sonny, how sweet. Your first - and probably only - marriage proposal."

She whirled around and glared at Chad. "What do you want, Cooper?" she asked, venom lacing her voice. In truth, she was extremely pleased to see him. Sonny had a not-so-secret crush on Chad (meaning that all of her cast mates knew about it), and had been pretty upset about not being able to see him for the two months of vacation. Right about now, her heart was beating faster and her face was flushing red, but she tried to play it off as anger and not affection.

"What, can't I come and see my favourite Random?" Chad asked innocently.

"Yeah, umm, no, Chad. We're not at Condor Studios anymore, remember? You had no idea that I'd be here," Sonny reminded him.

Chad cocked his head and smirked. "Ok, true. This is just a coincidence, but you have to admit, it's icing," he winked at her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!" Erica launched herself at him and grabbed onto his pants leg. "I love you, I love you, I love you!!" she cried, kissing his knee.

Chad looked down at her, wrinkling his nose. "Umm, Sonny? Can you help me here?"

Sonny exchanged glances with Sapphire and Peter, and then started to laugh. "What's wrong Chad, don't like your fans? Well, that's a little too bad, because she seems to love you!!"

"Sonny, I'm serious," Chad muttered through clenched teeth. He tried shaking his leg, but Erica only gripped on tighter. "I think she's cutting off my circulation!"

"Fine," Sonny sighed. "Erica, come on and get off of Chad now. Don't worry though, because he'll be playing with us ALL day."

"What?!?" Chad glared at Sonny. "I never said that! Listen Munroe, I have to get to tennis in an hour. All of this," he gestured towards his abs, "doesn't happen just naturally, you know."

Sonny rolled her eyes and lifted Erica up off of the floor. "C'mon, Chad....please?" she gave him her puppy dog eyes and Chad felt his resolve weakening. He can't say no to her....Sonny knew it.

"Alright, fine," Chad said. "But only today. And never again. Got that?"

"Fine," Sonny replied, her arms crossed.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are you guys in love?" Sapphire asked suddenly, looking from Chad to Sonny and then back again.

Sonny felt her face heat up once more and started to cough. "What, us?" she asked, her voice squeaking. "No way!"

"Pssht, yeah, what she said," Chad stammered, resembling a cherry himself.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "Hey, come on, let's go swim!!"

"YEAH!!" Sapphire and Erica cried, and the three kids ran towards the pool. Sonny hurried after them. When she realized that Chad hadn't budged from his spot, she ran back over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Chad!" she tugged on his arm. When that didn't work, she promptly let go and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his back, bent her knees and pushed him all the way to the pool. The children were already in the shallow end of the pool, splashing each other and laughing.

"Wow Chad, you're heavy," Sonny commented, massaging her shoulders.

"Muscle weighs more than fat!" he retorted, and then smiled at Sonny's confused expression. "Anyways Munroe, thanks for pushing me all the way over here," his voice dripped with sarcasm as he straightened his jacket.

The comedienne rolled her eyes and shook her head, her brunette curls quivering. "Chad, why are you even wearing that jacket to come and play tennis?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper will wear whatever he wants to go wherever he wants, Sonny. And I wanted to wear this jacket today. So I wore it. Because that's what Chad Dylan Cooper does," he announced.

Sonny giggled. "You don't really have a good answer, do you?" she inquired.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. All of Chad Dylan Cooper's answers are-"

"- good answers, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Sonny finished for him, smiling. "You know, Chad, you really are something else."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Chad fixed his hair and looked at Sonny.

She paused thoughtfully before she answered. "In this case, I think it's a very good thing," she said finally, looking at Chad. Their eyes met, and for a moment, no one said anything. Then, they both started to lean in a little closer. And then stopped. Sonny looked at Chad's mouth for a second, and if she was a little bit braver, she would have closed the space right then and there and kissed him. But she wasn't, and turned away when she heard someone call her name.

"Sonny!! Can we have some food now?" Erica asked, coming out of the pool. She was closely followed by Peter and Erica, and all three of the children wrapped their towels around their body, drying off.

"Sure! Did you guys bring any food?" Sonny asked, trying to wave away the burning sensation in her cheeks.

Erica bit her lip and glanced at Chad briefly before addressing Sonny. "No, not really," she said softly. Then she looked at Chad again, and her cheeks started to flush.

"Can't we just have some chocolate?" Peter asked.

Sonny bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," she confessed. "What do you think, Chad?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? It is summer, after all. Let them live a little, Munroe."

"Yeah Sonny, let us live a little," Erica echoed.

"Ok, ok, fine. But only today, got it? Tomorrow, please bring some healthier food, ok? After you eat that, then you can have chocolate."

As Erica, Peter and Sapphire bought their food from the vending machines, Sonny and Chad sat at one of the tables nearby and kept an eye on them.

"Hey Sonny?" Chad picked up one of her hands and started playing with her fingers. "The kid with the red hair? Is her name Sapphire?"

"Umm..y-yeah," Sonny, shocked at the sudden contact, stammered. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Hmm, no reason, I guess. It's just an unusual name, that's all."

"I think it's pretty," Sonny said.

"Really?" Chad wrinkled his nose. "I wouldn't name my daughter Sapphire."

Sonny raised her eyebrows at him. "Well then Chad, what would you name your daughter?"

"Emily," he said at once. He didn't even have to think about it, or pick between his two favourite girl names. As soon as she asked, he answered.

"That's cute. How come?"

"How come it's cute? Sonny, I don't know. You're the one who thinks it's cute, not me," Chad said, looking at her strangely.

Sonny laughed. "No, not how come the name is cute. How come, as in, why did you pick that name?"

"Oh, that's easy," Chad said. "It's my Mommy's name."

"Aww, Chad, that's so sweet!! You would name your daughter after your Mommy!! And what about a boy's name?" Sonny grinned.

"Nathan," Once again, Chad answered without any hesitation. "And before you ask, it's because that was my cousin's name. We were really close when we were younger, almost like brothers. Then, one day, he got in an accident and died."

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Oh, Chad, I'm so-"

Chad held up a hand to silence her. "Please, Sonny, just don't, ok? I'm tired of people walking on eggshells around me whenever I tell them that, and always apologizing. It wasn't your fault, right, so why say that you're sorry? Anyways, what about you? What would you name your daughter?"

With her free hand, Sonny tapped her index finger to her chin. "Ophelia, I think. Yeah, Ophelia," she said, and then looked at Chad to see what he thought.

He curled his lip. "Really, Sonny, really? Ophelia? Do you know what she would be called in school? Oph.....as is oaf? Do you really want your child to be called oaf?"

Her brow furrowed as she considered this new thought. "You're right," she murmured.

He smirked. "Please Sonny. When am I not right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, then what about Leila? Leila is a pretty name, don't you think?"

Chad nodded his head slowly in approval. "And what about a boy?"

"What?"

"What would you name a boy?" he repeated. "Come on, Munroe, I told you, so you have to tell me."

"O-oh, n-no, nothing. I n-never picked out my boy name yet," Sonny lied. She couldn't let him know what she had planned to name her son yet; it would blow her whole secret. And that wasn't something that she wanted to happen. At all.

"Sonny, I know you well enough to know when you're lying," Chad pointed out. "Come on, just tell me."

"Fine," Sonny said quietly. She extracted her hand from Chad's grasp and covered both eyes with her hands, her elbows resting on the table. "Chad," she said.

"What?"

"No. I would name my son...Chad," she confessed, biting her lip.

A slow smirk spread across his face. "You would name your son after me?" he asked. "I knew you couldn't resist me. No one can resist Chad Dylan Cooper,"

_You don't know the half of it. _"Junior," she finished.

"Umm, Sonny, why are you calling me Junior? I'm the only Chad Dylan Cooper in my whole family....I'm no one's juni-_**oh**_," he broke off when he finally understood what she meant. "Oh, I get it now, Munroe. Someone's got a little crush on Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny, hidden behind her hands once again, whimpered in embarrassment. She could not believe that she had just told him that she would name her son Chad Jr., as if he would be their son, together.

"But that's ok," Chad continued softly, gently pulling Sonny's hands away. "Because maybe Chad Dylan Cooper has a crush on someone too."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, not daring to believe what he had just told her. Chad like.....her? Really? Or was this whole thing just another dream? Before she could ask him any of these questions, he kissed her right there in the middle of the community centre.

_

Over by the vending machines, Peter nudged Erica. "Looks like we're both out of luck," he said glumly as he watched the two teenage actors still kissing.

Erica followed his gaze just as they broke apart and smiled at each other. "Oh _man_!!!" she wailed, dropping her candy bar.

Sapphire just sat there, slowly chewing her _Snickers. _"I knew they were in love," she said quietly to herself. "I just knew it."

**Sorry if there were any typos in this. It's just a little something that I quickly threw together lol. **

**And I know that the ending is kinda suckish, but I'm not too good with those. **

**I'm still learning lol. Remember....review!!**


End file.
